ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: A Day With Mitzi
A Village Roadshow Animation. Directed by Michael Bay. PLOT: when Mitzi falls from a ladder trying to help pepper with something and injures her paw. Her skunk emotions come in and she creates a very offensive odor. She is in a lot of pain and her smell does not wear off for a while. So the pets have to cope with Mitzi's scent for the rest of the day while Blythe is at school. meanwhile, Blythe is very nervous over a fire safety drill at school. CAST: Ashleigh Ball: Mitzi, Blythe Baxter Tabitha St. Germain: Pepper Clark Kyle Rideout: Vinnie Terrio Nicole Oliver: Zoe Trent Joeclyn Loewen: Penny Ling Sam Vincent: Russell Ferguson, Captain Cuddles Peter New: Sunil Nevla Kira Tozer: Minka Mark Phil Harris: himself. SPECIAL CHARACTERS: TJ Miller: Jack Clark Patrick Warburton: Fireman, Principal of downtown city high school Meghan Trainor: Blythe's classroom teacher STORY: It was just another normal day at littlest pet shop. Everyone was gathered at the food area for lunch. Just then, the bell on the door rang. Mrs. Twombly: Hello, my sweeties. I think we've all met Mitzi the skunk before. She is the newest member of the day camp group. Pepper: MITZI! Pepper rushes over. I've missed you sooooo much. How are you? it's been lonely without you. Mitzi: Pretty good. As Mrs. T said, i'm the newest pet of your day camp group. Pepper: That.. Is... AWESOME!!!! Mitzi: You are going to see this skunk a lot more often. Pepper: So Mitzi. How are you doing with your skunk emotions? Mitzi: Very well. It's a good thing you brought that up darlin'. Pepper: Why? Mitzi: Because i just now let my skunk of emotions go honey. All but Pepper and Mitzi: AHH!!!!! All the other pets ran off. Mitzi and Pepper start laughing. Pepper: Check it out. I got a new ball, and it can bounce very high. watch this. Pepper throws the ball straight into the ground and it bounces 20 feet into the air, unfortunately landing on a very high shelf. Pepper: Oh no! My ball! Mitzi: Don't worry Pepper. I'll get the ladder. Mitzi grabs the ladder and climbs up. Vinnie and Sunil run around chasing each other. Pepper: Be careful Mitzi. Mitzi grabs the ball. Mitzi: I've got it. Pepper: yesssss! Just then, Vinnie runs under the ladder, but Sunil runs into it. Mitzi: wah! wahhhh! woahhh! Pepper: Watch out Mitzi! Mitzi falls off the ladder and hits the ground Mitzi: ouuuuuch!! IT HURTS! IT HURTS. Mitzi starts crying. YOW HOW HOOOOWCH!!!!! Phil runs in. Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!?! Mitzi: *sobbing*. Phil: Mrs. T!! CALL AN AMBULANCE!! It's going to be okay Mitzi! The sirens on an ambulance wail as it gets closer. The others rush over. Jack: Whats going on? *gasps* AUNT MITZI!! the paramedics and firemen rush in to treat Mitzi's paw. Phil: is she okay? Fireman: She is going to be okay. she has sprained an ankle. we will put her in a cast. Phil: whew! Now the screen changes to downtown city high. the principal comes over the intercom. Principal: Today we will have a mandatory fire safety evacuation this afternoon. Blythe: what the what?! A fire drill? *gulps*. Teacher: Whats wrong Blythe? Blythe: we are having a fire drill. Teacher: so? Blythe: The noise bothers me. Teacher: It'll be alright.The scene cuts to the pet shop. Mitzi: Oh man that hurts. *winces*. Just then, a horrible scent fills the room. All but Pepper and Mitzi: EWWWW! Mitzi: Sorry y'all. A hurt and unhappy mitzi talks to the pets. My skunk emotions kick in when I'm in pain. I think this could last all day, my sprain ain't feeling any better. All : UH OH! Mitzi: I'll just get Phil and go. I don't want to create a disturbance. Mitzi walks off crying. Pepper: don't leave. we will figure something out. we have to. The scene cuts back to the school. the fire drill is just minutes away. Blythe is getting more anxious by the minute. She was getting overwhelmed with all of her classwork and the suddenly *beep* *beep* beep* Blythe realizes it's not so bad. back to the shop. Pepper has an idea. She grabs her prop clown noses and gives on to each pet. They put them on. Minka: hey. This actually works. Great idea pepper. The pets have a very fun time. They play board games, cards, watch television and enjoy kibble corn. Then the pets take the prop noses off. Zoe: ugh! It still smells. Mitzi hangs her head and sighs. Zoe: I have another idea. Instead of hiding our noses, lets fight of the scent. Vinnie: What do you mean? Pepper: She means we should breath it in until we are used to it. Jack: It's worth a shot. the pets try to get used to the scent by breathing it in. Jack: It's working! All: We are finally used to it. Mitzi: I feel better! and happier. just then, Mitzi let her happiness loose by the scent of strawberries. Pepper: Wow Mitzi! That smells fantastic. Mitzi: Oh shucks. Blythe and Phil enter. Mitzi: Blythe. Philsy. Blythe and Phil: hey guys. Phil: how was your very first time as a full time day camper. Mitzi: It was different. Phil: different? Jack: We had a little problem with aunt Mitzi's scent. but we fought it off and it didn't smell as bad. Blythe: Same here. The fire alarms weren't as bad as I thought. Phil: so do you feel like being here full time? Mitzi lets loose some rose scent. Phil: I think we can all agree that it's a yes. Then everyone starts laughing. END CREDITS. SOUNDTRACKS: Wake me up by Avicii September by earth wind and fire Happy by Parrell Williams TRIVIA: Because jack is the son of Pepper and Captain Cuddles, And Mitzi is Pepper's best friend, That is why jack calls Mitzi his auntie. BLOOPERS/OUTTAKES: Littlest Pet Shop: A Day With Mitzi bloopers/outtakes